


11-74

by thett



Series: riba kinki [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хибари/Мукуро, Ролл. Ёжик постоянно оказывается в постели Хибари. мешая сексу. Мукуро резко против, но Хибари своё животное из постели выгнать не согласен. Юмор приветствуется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11-74

Хибари сказал, что его еж будет спать с ним в кровати. «Окей», сказал Мукуро, потому что Мукуро тоже хотел спать в кровати с Кеей, а кровать с Кеей в номере была одна. Вступать из-за ежа в конфликт Мукуро счел ниже своего достоинства. В конце концов, у них помимо ежа была масса поводов поскандалить – Кея жрал фастфуд, убивал свидетелей еще до допроса и ложился спать в одиннадцать вечера. Честно, Мукуро это поначалу беспокоило больше, чем какой-то еж.  
В первую же ночь Мукуро убедился в том, что был неправ. После наполненного разными невдохновляющими событиями дня ему хотелось только упасть и заснуть. Кровать приветливо светилась свежим бельем (хоть какая-то польза от того, чтобы жить в гостинице), Кея спал на своей половине, высунув ногу из одеяльного комка. Мукуро умиленно скривился, кинул мокрое полотенце в кресло, забрался в кровать… И так же быстро оттуда вылез.  
Под одеялом сидел он. Баринезуми. Еж Хибари спал на своем законном месте – справа от владельца – и вовсе не собирался это место Мукуро уступать. Мукуро протянул руку, чтобы переложить ежа на тумбочку. В ответ на это еж зашипел, покрылся пламенем Облака и растопырил иголки – в общем, выразил готовность к драке. Мукуро сказал: «однако», пожал плечами и пошел за каминной кочергой. Мелкие трудности его не смущали.  
Он аккуратно пытался подцепить Ролла кочергой, когда проснулся Кея. Кея оценил картину и сказал одно-единственное слово: «вон». Мукуро обрадовался. Кея уточнил.  
\- Ты. Вон. – Он ткнул в Мукуро пальцем. – Не трогай моего ежа.  
Мукуро взвесил в руке кочергу. Спать ему уже не хотелось. Дело пахло кровопролитием.  
\- Твой ебучий еж, - он начал говорить и осекся. Кея посапывал, уронив на простыни руку с указующим перстом. Это в самом деле был тяжелый день.  
Ту ночь Мукуро провел во второй спальне.  
В следующий раз он учел ошибки и попробовал договориться по-хорошему: поставил блюдечко с молоком на кухне, запер дверь и предложил Кее массаж. После тяжелого дня номер два у Кеи побаливали натруженные руки. Он не говорил об этом вслух, но Мукуро видел, как он едва заметно передергивает плечами. Работа в мафии была не из физически легких, это точно.  
Все шло прекрасно. Кея расслабился, потом начал хрипло и тяжело дышать, потом вывернулся и подмял Мукуро под себя…  
На крики сбежался весь персонал отеля. Испуганные постояльцы косились в приоткрытые двери. С трудом уговорив администратора не вызывать полицию (мой друг оступился и упал с лестницы, мне плевать что это одноэтажный номер, нет, скорая тоже не требуется, разве что вам, спокойной ночи), Кея прекрасно провел вечер, выдергивая пинцетом обломки иголок и расписывая йодом спину Мукуро. Мукуро не видел, но ощущал (той самой незаслуженно пострадавшей за любовь спиной), что Хибари улыбается. Ему явно было весело.  
\- Надеюсь, его яд на тебя не подействует, - задумчиво прокомментировал Кея. Мукуро ощутил желание проблеваться на обеденный стол. Ролл выкатился из спальни и презрительно обнюхал миску с молоком.  
\- А, это, - проследив взгляд Мукуро, пробурчал Кея. – Он восстановленное не пьет. Только свежее. Привередливый, сволочь.  
Ну вот как-то так все и было.  
Не сказать, чтобы честь и совесть Мукуро оставались неотомщенными. Кея уверенной походкой таранил терновые кусты, пил коктейль «Космополитен» вместо своих протеиновых и однажды весь день проходил в трусах с принтом «только твоя». Учитывая его незаурядные способности к распознаванию иллюзий, делал он это явно намеренно. Мукуро благосклонно принимал покаяние и дрочил на образ Кеи в тех трусах – потому что днем у них совершенно, ну вот совсем не было времени потрахаться по-быстрому… ну, понятно. Ролл издырявил предполагаемое одеяло Мукуро (то, которое на кровати с Кеей) в ирландское кружево. По спальне Хибари даже после уборки летал пух. Мукуро привык спать наискосок постели и даже находил в этом некоторое удовольствие. Работа отнимала все время, силы и даже личную жизнь.  
«- Номер в отеле «Патриция». Две спальни, окна на главную площадь, бар за счет заведения.  
\- Зачем нам две? – шепот в ухо. Кея вздрагивает и подставляет шею, ухо алеет.  
\- Поверь мне. Пригодится.»  
Мукуро выругался и кончил. Он думал, что это будет легкая поездка с приятными бонусами в виде совместного проживания. Готовить по утрам блинчики. Проводить переговоры, сидя в удобном кресле и попивая кофе – в Старом Cвете его пока еще неплохо варили. Подписывать бумаги, ощущая в руке тяжесть дорогого пера. Для человека, не так давно освобожденного от заключения в условиях сенсорной депривации, эти мелочи были чертовски важными. Для него они были важными!  
Все вышло по-другому. Вместо гладких переговоров – сложные похороны. Вместо кресел в тихих особняках – прыжки по оврагам, вместо блинчиков и кофе – хэшбраун в «МакАвто», и вместо Мукуро в постели Кеи – домашнее его животное. И никакая кочерга тут не поможет.  
Мукуро выключил воду и прошел сквозь номер к постели. Уже две недели белье с розочками нагоняло на него тоску. Ему почему-то все время стелили эти сраные розочки. Подсветка главной площади города окрашивала номер как аквариум, и в этом свете Мукуро увидел комок под одеялом. За эти две недели Мукуро успел выучить очертания комка наизусть – так, что мог бы рисовать по памяти. Ролл пьет молочко. Ролл играет с кошечкой на заднем дворе. Ролл превращает в кровавую кашу несостоявшихся партнеров Вонголы. Ролл спит на правой половине кровати…  
Тело сработало быстрее, чем голова. Тихо прикрыв дверь, чтобы не спугнуть удачу, Мукуро вышел в коридор и пересек неярко освещенную гостиную. Дверь в комнату Хибари была открыта. За ней было темно.  
Кея спал. Голая пятка торчала из-под одеяла (ему почему-то никаких розочек не предоставили, обычный белый сатин), упорно вызывая у Мукуро ощущение дежа-вю. Мукуро улыбнулся и залез под одеяло, спихнув на пол второе, дырявое. Кея наощупь был как печка. Мукуро притянул его к себе обеими руками, прижался щекой к изгибу шеи. На пару секунд ему хватило этого. Потом стало мало.  
Кея просыпался медленно. Мукуро очень любил это его состояние – расслабленное, растопленное, мягкое. Сильный контраст по сравнению с тем, что было обычно; в голову ударила горячая волна. Кея изворачивался, чтобы отвечать на поцелуи, но не повернулся целиком и не опрокидывал Мукуро на спину, что было вообще замечательно. После иголок Ролла спина еще болела, может они в самом деле были ядовитые? Кея прижался вплотную, его торс был твердым, под кожей веско перекатывались мышцы. Его губы были мягкими, и голос спросонья охрипший. Мукуро не сразу понял, что Кея о чем-то его спрашивает, а когда понял, забил на это. Он был не в настроении разговаривать.  
Возбуждение не срывало башню, спасибо ежевечерней дрочке в душе. Это давало Мукуро фору. У Кеи давно встал, он терся членом о простыни и тянул руки Мукуро по своему животу вниз – вот это было действительно сумасшедше здорово. Мукуро позволил себе потеряться, толкнуться между бедер. Ему не нужно было быстро. Ему хотелось медленно.  
Кея сквозь зубы выдыхал, когда Мукуро дрочил ему в своем темпе, елозя членом между плотно сдвинутых ног. Шея была влажной от поцелуев; когда Мукуро укусил его, Кея только усмехнулся. Восхитительный, мокрый, настоящий. Почти проснувшийся. Почти без «почти».  
Три, два, один.  
Он знал, как это будет, но все равно сердце подскочило, когда Кея пружинным движением вырвался и заломил ласкавшую его руку наверх. Мукуро повернул голову и провел по своей же ладони языком, оживляя во рту его вкус; Кея смотрел на него бешеными веселыми глазами и ничего не говорил. Он наклонился к Мукуро, облизывая губы и сдвигаясь вниз, насаживаясь на член Мукуро. Это не то, чего хотелось Мукуро. Его фора истекает до срока.  
\- Подожди, - просит Мукуро, и его голос трудно узнать. Он сглатывает. – Подожди. Давай не так быстро.  
Кея кивает и кладет руку поверх губ. Мукуро захватывает пальцы, ловит языком и облизывает. Ему бы хотелось облизывать член, неторопливо играть, но раз Кея хочет так, пусть будет так. В следующий раз будет так, как хочет Мукуро. Кея приподнимается и падает на пятки. Поднимается и падает. Мукуро падает.  
Кея не торопится. Он выгибает поясницу, чтобы было удобнее, и откидывает голову назад. Лохматые волосы, мокрые после душа, на шее – розовые пятна. «Ты не спал, - доходит до Мукуро, - поганец. Ждал меня». Почему-то это очень приятно – так, что Мукуро стонет тихо, стыдно, как будто он снизу и его трахают, вбивая спиной в подушки. Кее нравится. Он наклоняется ниже, целует наконец, Мукуро освобождает руки и дергает его бедра на себя.  
Все получается слишком горячо и долго – так, что Мукуро уже не рад, что просил помедленнее. Он сгорает под Кеей, внутри него, ему не хватает выдержки держать глаза открытыми. Последний кадр отпечатывается под веками: Кея неспешно и размашисто двигается вверх и вниз, бедра встречаются с неприличным хлопком, когда он садится. Член красиво стоит. Мукуро действительно хотелось бы его облизать. Во рту солоно от жажды. Кея дышит часто, Мукуро не дышит.  
Долго без дыхания не протянуть. Ноги сводит судорогой. Мукуро сплетает пальцы, делает рывок – и Кея оказывается под ним, и Мукуро вбивается в него коротко и часто. Кея дышит открытым ртом. С каждым выдохом все громче. Стоит открыть глаза и посмотреть на него, как становится слишком хорошо, невозможно выдержать. Мукуро впивается в горло и стискивает член. Кея вздрагивает и застывает. Смотрит куда-то вверх.  
У него такая же улыбка, как когда он дерется. Только не хватает капелек крови на щеках.  
Кея облизывает губы.  
Мукуро жмурится и кончает.  
Они моются, потом трахаются опять: теперь Мукуро уж точно сверху - в шестидевятке, он вылизывает член, заглатывает сколько может, проталкивает пальцы в задницу. Кея отвечает ему тем же. Потом Мукуро на животе и у него уже точно нет сил не орать. Рассвет колеблется в окнах.  
Мукуро просыпается, когда что-то острое подползает ему под колено. Отпихнув Ролла подальше к краю кровати, он закидывает руку на Кею и улыбается. В воздержании есть свои преимущества, а месть – это блюдо, которое следует подавать холодным.  
Сова Тумана ждет своего часа.


End file.
